Inveja
by Souhait
Summary: Porque Remus havia perdido Sirius de um jeito que Harry nunca perderia. Not slash *dedicada à Cecília BM*


Dedicada à maravilhosa e companheira Cecília Black Malfoy *-*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voldemort estava de volta, o mundo bruxo parecia caminhar para uma segunda guerra e ele não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver à outra como a primeira, mas mesmo assim Remus se permitia, de vez em quando, sorrir cada vez que o clima em Grimmauld parecia ficar mais leve. Até mesmo deixava os pensamentos pessimistas de lado e ajudava Hermione com os livros, conversava com Sirius e os gêmeos sobre como fazer com que os narizes sangrassem mais – 'Quem diria que meu professor de DCAT seria um malfeitor assim, ahn...?' – e tentava diminuir o estrago de Tonks na cozinha, tudo como se tudo não estivesse por se acabar uma segunda vez.

Mas, à noite, era impossível deixar o medo escapar. Era só fechar os olhos, e lá estavam de volta os doze anos que passara achando que Sirius traíra James e matara Peter, os doze anos que achara que tudo se acabara e os doze anos que passara tentando descobrir onde havia parado tudo o que ele vivera. Demorava a dormir, e sempre que acordava tinha que se desfazer das lembranças – das noites insones de lua cheia, das risadas e provocações de James e Sirius, de cada momento em que ele se lembrava de não ter sido mais feliz - que vinham em seus sonhos porque elas lhe pareciam cruéis demais.

Esses momentos nunca viriam de novo. E Remus, toda vez que Harry lhe dizia que estava feliz porque Sirius se aproximava de ser o homem que ele vira rindo na foto do casamento dos pais, tinha vontade de gritar e chorar e dizer que não, Sirius Black nunca voltaria a ser aquele homem. Queria dizer a quem pudesse ouvir que as risadas que o amigo soltava não passavam de sombras do que havia sido antes, queria poder dizer que as frases divertidas e marotas que Harry vislumbrava vez ou outra não eram nem fantasmas da pessoa que havia sido Sirius quando mais novo.

Mas não. Não dizia nada, porque Harry acreditava que o padrinho voltava a ser um Sirius que nunca conhecera. Harry acreditava que o homem magro e praticamente sem vida que o chamara para viver em sua casa no terceiro ano dele já não estava mais lá, Harry acreditava que o animago que cheirara sua mochila só por ter algo para comer diferente de ratos havia sido deixado para trás, e acreditava, mais do que tudo, que Sirius estava conseguindo se livrar da culpa que sentia de achar que lançara à morte James e Lily.

Harry tinha sorte, Remus pensava toda vez que o via conversando com o padrinho com um olhar de alegria e adoração na face. Sorte, de não ver que a sombra da morte do melhor amigo ainda estava nele. Tinha sorte por não conhecer o Sirius de Hogwarts, por não ter ouvido suas gargalhadas, por não ter conhecido sua genialidade. Tinha sorte de não ter lembranças como as explosões que ele causava na aula de Slughorn só para colocar a culpa em sonserinos, sorte de não ter que vê-lo tentando esconder alguns machucados para que não se sentisse mal – embora, depois, sempre revirasse os olhos e terminasse por dizer que possíveis cicatrizes deixavam o corpo mais sexy -, e sorte de nunca ter recebido um abraço de apoio e uma frase divertida que o fazia pensar que nada estava errado, nem mesmo ele. Remus não conseguia deixar de pensar em como Harry tinha uma _maldita _sorte por não ter visto Sirius pular no colo de James logo depois dele pegar o pomo e dar o título à Grifinória, por não ter aprendido a rir com ele e por não ter que conviver com a idéia de tê-lo perdido, passando as noites de lua cheia sozinho quando, antes, tivera tudo.

E tinha sorte por não conseguir se lembrar, também. Nunca se lembraria de Sirius sorrindo, meio bobo, quando James lhe dissera que seria padrinho do filho de ainda três meses, e nunca se lembraria de como brincara com a vassoura que ele lhe dera. Não seria capaz de se lembrar de como Sirius costumava se transformar em cachorro toda vez que ele falava 'ut, ut, auau' – que James e Lily, já com doutorado em língua de bebês, traduziram rapidinho para 'Padfoot, se transforme em cachorro' -, e de como James jogava biscoitos no ar para que ele se divertisse com a versão animaga do padrinho pulando para tentar pegar todos os pedaços. Não era capaz de resgatar na memória a urgência com que pedia ao pai para chamá-lo – 'Ut, papai, auau' – e a facilidade com que as risadas saíam de sua boca quando, tentando dormir no colo de Lily, os dois melhores amigos faziam palhaçadas para que ele não dormisse.

Remus invejava Harry por isso. Invejava-o por acreditar que tinha o melhor amigo de seu pai, e invejava-o por não pensar, como ele, que nunca mais teria Sirius Black de novo. E invejaria, sempre, até o final que ele ainda não tinha, porque por mais que Harry sofresse com a morte do padrinho ele nunca saberia como seria perdê-lo de vez.

Como Remus havia perdido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

Eu chorei escrevendo isso, mesmo que não tenha ficado do jeito que eu queria. Mas, como no momento eu não conseguiria mesmo fazer muito melhor que isso – e eu queria tanto que ficasse melhor, mais do jeito como eu tinha em mente, mas eu me perdi na narração e na vontade de escrever logo algumas parte mais no final -, então decidi postar logo mesmo. Quem sabe, no futuro, eu não vá desenvolver um pouco mais a idéia ^-^

Beeeeeijo, gente *-*

PS: aquilo ali de cima era a minha nota original maaaaas, como vocês podem ver, tive que escrever isso daqui também. Não sei o que está acontecendo mas, pelo menos comigo, todas as vezes que tento postar para HP dá erro. Então, vendo o e-mail, vi que a Swiit Dawn tinha postado, logo depois da MariPblack postar três, duas histórias para Harriet the Spy Series - ou algo assim XD - mas que apareciam como Harry Potter no profile delas (ou seja, na chamada do e-mail era HtHS. No fanfiction, HP. Se uma das duas ler isso, por favor, me ajude?). É o que eu vou tentar fazer, ok? Leitores de TS, FL, Drinks, F&D e Heróis, eu já estou com os capítulos prontos, só não consigo atualizar. Dá erro. Acontece isso com todo mundo, não é? Estou angustiada, desesperada, sem saber o que fazer.


End file.
